


Adjusting the Work Load

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author is trans, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, and by that i mean my own but projected onto leon, bit of a tooth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Leon is having some trouble adjusting to being the Chairman over the Champion.Raihan is a very supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Adjusting the Work Load

The battle tower was up and running. Full of life. Full of promising trainers, and powerful Pokémon. 

Leon uncrossed his legs just to cross them again, tapping his fingers against his desk. He kept his eyes pinned to the wall. If he looked down at his paperwork just _one more time,_ he wouldn’t be able to keep up even a strained smile. 

_How in Arceus’ name did Rose manage all of this?_

His eyes hurt, his ribs ached. Every muscle was locked and tense with no chance for release. Leon had no idea how he had managed to get even busier. Being champion was a lot. Barely allowed him time to go see his family— though he knew now that a lot of what kept him away was unnecessary. But being the Chairman? At this rate, he’d need his own Oleana. 

The thought alone made him admittedly queasy. 

_Being alone sucks. At least I get to fight strong trainers._ Not at the moment, but usually. The tower had been a blessing in disguise all along. Leon wouldn’t trade his new job for the world— even if he was seconds from curling up on the floor. Paperwork was terrible. He wouldn't even be mad if Charlize decided to torch it all. 

He glared at his desk one more time. The paperwork looked innocent. Leon knew better. No paperwork was innocent. “I don’t like you,” he hissed, “not in the slightest.” 

“Woah, mate, you sound a little tense.” 

Leon jerked in place, yelping as the movement slammed his knee into the underside of his desk. 

The elevator closed noiselessly behind Raihan. He strode casually into the room, lazily amused by the bitten-off curse Leon muffled into his hand. “You know you can swear, right? You’re the Chairman now. That’s like being your own boss.” 

Leon’s knee ached. Just one more annoyance in a long string of them. He would give anything to be doing something else— _wearing_ something else. The battle tower outfit was a great choice and he loved it, but _Arceus was it suffocating._ Stifling when he had already been binding too long, and wound up too tight— “I’m working on it,” he grumbled. 

Working on _everything,_ it seemed. Raihan raised a brow. “No kidding.” He slid up into Leon’s space, hands cool even through Leon’s clothes. “Wow, _really_ no kidding. You’re way too tense, babe.” 

Leon moaned quietly as he squeezed, fingers pressing into the overheated muscle. Despite everything, just the timber of Raihan's voice made his body slump a little. He leaned into those hands as they dug into sore shoulders. It felt so _good._ _“Arceus,_ don’t stop,” he pleaded. “I don’t think I’ve moved in hours.” 

“Sure feels like you haven’t,” Raihan grunted. His thumb pressed into a tight knot at the juncture between neck and shoulder, hard enough to make Leon hiss. “You need to remember to take breaks. Have you even eaten?” Leon could barely register the question. His eyes were already shutting, letting Raihan's hands move him like a rag doll to get better access. “Leon, come on.” 

“H-had a sandwich,” he gasped out. The napkin it had been on was still on the desk, covered with a few crumbs. “Brought— brought in.” Raihan's fingers dug into a pressure point along his shoulder and he groaned loudly, arching into his grip. “Oh, there...” It felt so good, to just give himself in to it. To just let Raihan manipulate his body however he pleased. To just...

Raihan's hands went slow and still and Leon whined loudly before he could stop himself. 

Breath hot on his ear. “Scoot back from your desk.” Leon flushed, abruptly all too aware of how one of the hands at his shoulders slowly slipped around his neck. Fingers braced around his throat like a collar. His adam’s apple bumped up against Raihan's digits when he swallowed. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m just gonna help you relax.” The other hand slid down his front. Catching on buttons to rest over the curve of Leon’s thigh. He unconsciously uncrossed his legs. “Will you let me treat you?” 

It took a while to get the necessary brainpower to speak. Even then, Leon’s tongue stumbled and tripped a little against his teeth. “Y-yeah,” nodding quickly, he jerkily scooted back. “That— is that good?” He almost slammed his knee into the desk all over again, jumping when Raihan stepped between him and the desk, taking the hand on his neck with him. 

Leon watched through wide eyes as Raihan went down, and down, and settled on his knees. Even sitting, he was so tall he had to carefully duck under Leon’s desk— but there was nothing funny about the way his palms settled on Leon’s hips. Nothing funny about the look in his eyes, pinned intensely to his own— nothing funny about the way he pulled Leon’s hips towards him, making him gasp. Heat flushed down his spine when Raihan flicked a deft tongue out to catch the zipper of Leon's trousers between his teeth.

It had been a while, hadn't it? Leon had been so busy with the tower, Raihan busy repairing his gym... Leon had nothing to be ashamed of. Not in the way he reacted, not in the way Raihan was– he lifted his hips a little to allow the other to slide his pants down his thighs, hands gripping the arms of his chair so hard the wood creaked.

With his boots still on, there was no way that Leon could get his pants down far enough to fully spread his legs. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was merciful, to have a last barrier between him and his desperation.

None of that mattered the moment Leon felt Raihan's breath, hot and wet against his skin. His hand trembled where he slapped it over his mouth. "R-Raihan," he whispered between his fingers. Leon shivered when Raihan's nails pressed into the flesh of his ass, tight and possessive. _"Please."_

Slitted eyes bore into his own, and Leon's entire body tried to curl inward as Raihan's mouth closed over his cunt. He had no idea how he could have already gotten so wet– could barely manage to muffle the groan that shook out of him at the sight of Raihan _tasting_ him. Lapping between his lips, trailing his tongue steadily upwards in a method so searingly slow that Leon almost cried out when he flicked up against his engorged clit. He could barely even shudder at the front of Raihan's canines pressed delicately against his folds, with the way Raihan kept his hips terrifyingly still. 

_"Easy."_ Raihan pulled back and Leon whimpered as he stared at how Raihan's mouth glistened with his slick. A pulse of heat burned through his hips watching his tongue slide over his lips, tracing over his teeth as if unable to get enough of Leon on his tastebuds. "Easy now, Leon..." His hands gentled on Leon's hips, rubbing tiny circled into tense muscle. "We have all the time in the world." 

They didn't. Leon had work to do, had so much work to do right over Raihan's head– 

Lips closed around his clit. Leon screamed, both hands flying to Raihan's hair as his rival sucked _hard_ , cheeks hollowing around him. The faint twinge of his fangs gently pressing into sensitive flesh made his legs instinctively try to close. 

Raihan _growled_. Like some kind of animal, low and feral and frustrated and _around Leon's clit_ and his vision went dark and spotty as he squeezed his eyes shut. He barely even noticed Raihan fumbling with his boots until his pants were suddenly gone. Hands returned to his ass and bodily yanked his hips out from under him, strangling a high squeak from him. Raihan caught his legs as they flailed out in a panic, settling them firmly over his shoulders and ducking down until he could lave his tongue at the very base of Leon's clit. 

"Rai–!" Leon gasped. Raihan didn't even wince when he accidentally yanked at his hair. He was too busy focusing on humming against Leon's heated flesh, one hand unwrapping from Leon's shaking thigh to press two fingers up inside of him. He was so wet they wasn't even a twinge of pain. Leon moaned unabashedly loud, rocking down against it and whimpering when Raihan hooked it up into his g-spot. His freed leg tightly pressed against Raihan's shoulder. 

It trembled with the effort of it– trying feebly to brace itself as heat boiled and burned in Leon's core. Every flick of his tongue, every probing touch of his fingers inside of him. "R-Raih, Raiha-a-an," Leon grit out. His voice was becoming embarrassingly high, breathy and unsteady. "Raih-han, _Raihan_ , I'm– you– you have to–" He couldn't stop _moving_ . Squirming uncontrollably, fucking himself on Raihan's fingers, on his mouth– _"Raihan, P-please––!"_

His hands buried themselves into Raihan's hair. A tight cry shuddered out of him as a third finger slid up inside of him, Raihan's thumb pressing gently into the base of his clit. Sharp, little pinpricks of pain from Raihan's canines, as they dragged gently up his skin, as he let Leon's clit touch what seemed like freezing cold air again to stuff his tongue as deep into his hole as he could. 

Three fingers deep against his g-spot, spread achingly wide around a hand and a tongue– Leon felt his spine pop and crack as he curled in tight enough to muffle his cry into Raihan's headband, shuddering into orgasm. His toes cracked as they curled when Raihan continued to work him over, fingering him gently through his orgasm until Leon began to tug lightly at his hair. 

"T-too much," He panted. His shoulders still jumped with the electricity of it all, whole body twitching under Raihan's touch. "Too much, s-stop." It took effort to pry his fingers open. Raihan hummed contently as he brushed them through his hair, thankfully pulling away before he did while Leon messily tried to fix the parts he pulled loose. 

His fingers were practically dripping when he drew them free. Leon pretended he wasn't embarrassed at all to feel Raihan lay them on his thigh, all too aware of how he was still splayed open. Wrung out and exposed. Inside his office. 

Raihan's smugly grinning face was all that was keeping Leon from closing his legs. "Feel better?" He cooed. Leon tried not to look away when he licked his lips, mouth still wet with his own slick. "If not, I can–" 

_Inside his office._

"No, that's okay!" Leon rushed out, pushing at Raihan's face. The jerk was _laughing_ , the smug, complete– "R-Raihan! I _just_ came– I– what about _you!"_

At the very least, it stopped Raihan from laughing at him. Leon flushed as he pressed his cheek to his thigh, eyes back to being lazy and soft where they settled on his own. _Pretty_. "I'm good," He assured. Leon helpfully gave him a tissue to wipe off his hand. "I kinda just wanted to eat you out."

Leon's flush darkened. "Did you– did you _just_ come to–" He yelped when teeth buried themselves into his thigh, Raihan's tongue giving the bite a parting lick as he drew back and stood up. The look in his eyes was unfairly mischievous for someone who had just been tongue deep inside of him. "Rai–" The lips on his tasted like– a tongue slipped into his mouth. Leon groaned despite himself, eyes falling shut as he finally got to feel Raihan's teeth on his lips, on his tongue.

Raihan was still laughing as he stepped away from Leon. In his absence, Leon felt cool and empty. His hips were slightly sore still, probably for the next few hours Leon would still be stuck in his office– "See you later, mate," He crooned, "Remember to stretch, and don't forget to put your pants back on!" Leon gaped as he leered. "Unless you plan to send me a text, of course."

_This stupid–_

By the time Leon had the mind to start struggling into his pants the elevator was shut and gone.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pink moon!
> 
> on my blog i promised this on april 8th, but this morning i got the text from the moon app saying, aptly, "taco grande", so this is here a day early asnhsbfdkn
> 
> it seems im destined to do porn one shots every full moon this year :/ 
> 
> ~~also i nearly did this as giant mer!leon x dragon/human raihan instead, bc i was dared to use salt for a "pink himalyan salt" challenge.............. but then i got overwhelmed with wanting This so maybe next time~~


End file.
